Un Amor Prohibido
by Maite541
Summary: Todo estaba mal, todo era su culpa. Esto se había convertido en el infierno desde el instante en el que “él” había puesto un pie en Japón. Y es que ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle a mi amiga? ¿Qué me había enamorado de su prometido?


"**Un Amor Prohibido"**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son míos, son de las CLAMP, los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

Summary: Todo estaba mal, todo era su culpa. Esto se había convertido en el infierno desde el instante en el que "él" había puesto un pie en Japón. Y es que ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle a mi amiga? ¿Qué me había enamorado de su prometido?

Ahí estaba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín de Tomoyo, viendo como el viento movía las ramas de los árboles mientras recordaba como era que había llegado a esa situación.

**Flash Back**

_Había despertado temprano con el propósito de arreglar mi cuarto pues la verdad es que ya necesitaba limpiarlo. ¡Era un completo desorden! Pero mis planes habían sido frustrados por una llamada._

_-¿Bueno? – dije contestando mi celular._

_- ¡SAKURA!- escuche del otro lado del teléfono._

_- ¿Si? - dije no reconociendo a quien me hablaba._

_- Sakura soy yo Tomoyo._

_Me había quedado sorprendida pues hacía unos cuantos años que no sabía nada de Tomoyo pues se había ido s estudiar al extranjero._

_-Tomoyo ¿Cómo te ha ido?_

_- Bien Sakura ¿Adivina que?_

_- No se Tomoyo hace años que no se nada de ti y quieres que adivine algo._

_- ¡Sakura estoy en Japón!_

_- ¿¡Qué!?_

_- ¡Si! ¿Oye podrías venir al aeropuerto? Quiero presen…digo quiero que veas algo._

_- Claro enseguida voy para allá._

_Había salido corriendo hacia el aeropuerto, pero de saber lo que me esperaba nunca hubiera ido. No sabía que ahí en el aeropuerto Tomoyo me iba a presentar a aquel que me mantendría despierta por las noches, a aquel que haría que mi cabeza estallase buscando una solución a mi problema…a __**ese**__ problema, el __**prometido**__ de mi __**mejor amiga**__._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Al principio había pensado que todo lo que había sentido era por pura impresión, después había pensado que era simple atracción y así hasta que por fin acepte que me había enamorado de alguien que nunca iba a ser mío.

Pensé que con el tiempo este sentimiento que me hacia sentir un calor agradable desaparecería con el tiempo, pero nunca sucedió y luego pensé que mientras yo supiera este pequeño secreto estaría segura, que mientras él no sintiera nada parecido estaría fuera de peligro. Pero no y la verdad es que tenía una pregunta del millón ¿Por qué cuando deseas que algo no ocurra sucede? ¿Por qué?

Pronto me di cuenta de que él también sentía algo por mi, en un principio pensé que era cosa de mi imaginación, de mis deseos reprimidos pero después supe por él mismo que la forma dulce y amable con la me trataba no era para que lo aprobara como futuro de mi mejor amiga.

Y ese era mi gran problema. ¿Qué es lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer? Decirle a mi amiga "Hey me he enamorado de tu prometido y ¿Qué crees? Él también de mi" Pero no podía hacer eso porque él era la causa por la que mi amiga se veía radiante, se veía feliz y la verdad es que no me atrevería a quitarle ese privilegio del que gozaba por mucho que yo lo anhelara.

Lo sabía lo supe desde que él me confeso su amor, supe que tendría que poner la alegría de mi amiga por sobre la mia. Y es que él me había jurado que si yo quería él hablaria con ella, que le diría de la forma más sutil que lo suyo no funcionaba. ¿Pero y luego que se supone que tenía que esperar? ¿Que Tomoyo me felicitara por haberle quitado al amor de su vida, que aceptara todo y nos deseara lo mejor?

Tomoyo nunca se enojaría conmigo, yo sabía que si le decía que mi felicidad estaba al lado de él ella mandaría los planes de la boda a la basura. Porque ella deseaba que fuera feliz, pero su actitud hacia que yo deseara mas que él no hablara con ella.

Estaba confundida. ¿Su alegría y mi tristeza? o ¿Mi alegría y su tristeza? Estaba claro que alguien saldría perdiendo y muy en el fondo de mi corazón esperaba no ser yo.

¿Por qué no todo era como en los cuentos de hadas? ¿Por qué no llegaba otro príncipe azul que hiciera que Tomoyo lo amara? ¿Por qué los finales felices no existían? Pero en fin ya había decidido que hacer.

-Sakura, aquí esta el traje del novio, Tomoyo ya lo arreglo – ya se irónico que el día de su boda Tomoyo tuviera que arreglarle algo al traje del novio – Bueno ¿se lo puedes llevar? tengo que ayudar a Tomoyo con algunos detalles – dijo Chiharu.

- Claro – dije sin muchas ganas.

Me dirigí hacia su habitación y mientras atravesaba un pasillo pude ver por el ventanal que el jardín ya estaba listo para la boda, los invitados ya se encontraban esperando en sus lugares.

Toque la puerta esperando a que me respondieran.

- Adelante – se escucho del otro lado.

Cuando entre note que se acaba de salir de bañar pues su cabello estaba completamente mojado y se cubría la parte de abajo con una toalla. Recuerda respirar Sakura, me recordé mentalmente mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

-¡Sakura! ¡Vaya te ves realmente hermosa! – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi.

Ok, ahora estaba más roja aunque tenía que admitir que la creación de Tomoyo era increíble. Tomoyo había diseñado vestidos azules turquesa strapless de seda con una cinta plateada abajo del busto.

- Gracias – dije bajando mi rostro. Era increíble como hace unos minutos venía en un plan de dejar las cosas claras pero era más increíble como cambiaba por su culpa. Como podía ser una sumisa y tímida chica.

- ¿Pero sabes? Te verías mas hermosa con esto – dijo con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío mientras ponía algo detrás de mi oreja – Una flor de cerezo para ti Sakura.

La cercanía comenzaba a hacerme sentir acalorada y nerviosa.

-Tengo que hablar contigo – dije mirándolo a los ojos seriamente.

- Así que has tomado una decisión ¿no? – agrego posando una mano en mi mejilla y otra en mi nuca atrayéndome hacia su boca.

Puse mis manos en su pecho separándome de él.

- ¿Sakura no has pensado que por algo paso esto? ¿Qué por algo nos enamoramos? Tal vez esto era parte de nuestro destino.

- El hecho de que nuestros caminos se cruzaran no quiere decir que el destino quiera que estemos juntos, la vida juega con los deseos de las personas y eso quiere decir que no todos se cumplen – dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. – Adiós Shaoran.

La verdad no creía que pudiera soportar ver la boda por lo que me escabullí hacia el cuarto donde estaba mi ropa, me cambie y me di cuenta de que las damas ya se estaban acomodando pero Chiharu me buscaba como loca. Regrese al cuarto de Shaoran y pude ver que el ya había bajado, me acerque hacia la cama y deposite la flor que hace unos instantes me había regalado. Cuando iba a salir de la casa me di cuenta que la marcha nupcial estaba sonando así que voltee y vi a Shaoran en el altar. Parecía que esa era la única imagen que iba a recordar de él. Se feliz, Shaoran.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Mmmm no se que opinen pero pues creo que quedo mal esto no salio como pensaba. Bueno primero que nada quiero mencionar que esto no iba a ser un one-shot, ya esta escribiendo una historia totalmente distinta pero con la misma trama pero en fin pues así salió. Pero por favor dejen reviews! **


End file.
